


Blame the Nargles

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-01-25
Updated: 2008-01-25
Packaged: 2018-02-07 01:34:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1879989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne





	Blame the Nargles

Title: Blame the Nargles  
Author: [](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/profile)[**alisanne**](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/)  
Rating: PG  
Word count: 100 x 7  
Characters/pairings: Harry/Draco, Cho, Ginny, Hermione, Luna, Pansy.  
Drabbles written for the [](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/dracoharry100/profile)[**dracoharry100**](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/dracoharry100/) challenge: # 53: Resist  
Disclaimer: The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.  
Beta: [](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/profile)[](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/)**sevfan**  
Authors Notes: AU! OOC, almost crack. *g*

  
~

Blame the Nargles

~

“They’re so resistant,” Hermione said.

Pansy nodded. “Draco’s besotted, yet he won’t make a move.”

“I’ve hinted to Harry,” Ginny chimed in. “He acts like I’m mad. Why are they so stubborn?”

Luna, previously quiet, spoke. “It’s all wrong,” she said, toying with her turnip necklace.

Four pairs of eyes stared at her.

“What?” Cho asked.

Luna smiled dreamily. “You invited me so I could help get Harry and Draco together, yes?”

Hermione nodded.

“Then we need Nargle protection.”

Ginny rolled her eyes. “We need a solid plan.”

As they talked, Luna smiled. They would come back to her eventually.

~

The first attempt was Ginny’s.

After initial resistance, Harry agreed to the picnic. “I found the perfect spot,” she said, leading the way.

“All right.” Harry sat and began rummaging through the basket. “Chicken sandwiches! Brilliant.”

“Oh, look who it is,” Ginny said, glancing up as Draco stumbled into the clearing. “Come and join us.”

Draco crossed his arms. “I think not,” he said snottily.

Harry jumped up. “Why? We not good enough for you, prat?”

As Ginny watched, heart sinking, the two boys fought, finally hitting each other several times before separating.

She shrugged. At least they were touching.

~

“He’s definitely on track to be an influential member of wizarding society, isn’t he?” Pansy said at breakfast the next day.

“Who?” Draco wasn’t looking up, determined to hide the bruise his scuffle with Harry the day before had caused.

“Potter. You really should resist the temptation to fight with him and consider cultivating him. He could help you later on.”

Draco shrugged noncommittally, but she could tell he was paying close attention.

“Plus,” she said, suppressing a laugh. “He’s hot, and he likes boys, especially blonds.”

“He what?!” Draco coloured as the entire Slytherin table stared.

_Gotcha_ , Pansy thought.

~

“This was a great idea!” Harry called to Cho.

She grinned and sped up slightly, tossing her hair as her broom danced in the air, resisting the wind. “I thought you’d like this,” she said.

Harry squinted as someone flew towards them. “Who’s that?”

Cho smiled. “I thought it would be fun to have a little competition. Draco agreed to play with us.”

Before Harry could examine that, Draco was upon them. “I brought the Snitch,” he said, tossing it.

They all chased after it, and when Cho discreetly disappeared, neither man noticed, focussed as they were on each other.

~

“Quidditch should’ve worked,” Cho lamented. “Why won’t they just snog already?”

Ginny sighed. “Stubborn, resistant, annoying...”

“...boys,” they all finished in unison.

The group watched as Harry and Draco, three library tables away from each other, glanced back and forth. Neither moved, although the way Harry was fidgeting, it was clear he was debating doing something.

They held their collective breath as Harry stood, beginning to walk towards Draco. Then, he tripped. They groaned as Madam Pince hurried over to help him.

“It’s those Nargles,” Luna said.

The girls looked at each other and shrugged. It was worth a try.

~

“There, perfect,” Luna pronounced, looking critically at her handiwork.

Harry sighed. “Why am I wearing this?” he asked.

“Radishes provide resistance against Nargles,” she explained patiently.

“You, too?” an amused voice asked.

Harry spun, surprised to see Draco. A chuckle escaped when he saw Draco was also festooned with a radish necklace.

Luna smiled beatifically and wandered away.

“Any idea what she’s on about?” Draco asked.

Harry shook his head. “No clue.”

They continued walking together, and Harry, blushing, brought up the topic that had been on his mind for days. “Would you like to go to Hogsmeade with me?”

~

“Aren’t they irresistible?” Ginny breathed, watching Harry and Draco cuddle together in Madam Puddifoot’s.

“I was thinking nauseating,” Pansy said.

“I think they’re hot,” Cho said. “I mean, look!”

Just then, Draco sensually sucked a dollop of whipped cream off Harry’s finger.

“I see what you mean,” Hermione said, fanning herself discreetly.

“Nargles hate ice cream,” Luna said.

“Good thing, too,” Hermione said. “Radish ice cream sounds awful.”

Luna smiled. “It’s not bad.”

“Congratulations, ladies,” Ginny said, raising her spoon. “We did it!”

As they chatted, Luna looked around, spotting Blaise and Neville. She smiled, knowing now who was next.

~


End file.
